


A Switch

by LuciaWilt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chains, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Young Alexander Pierce - Freeform, par for the course with hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: All Alexander Pierce wanted was control.





	A Switch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going straight to hell. Trust me I love Bucky and Steve more than I love myself, but Pierce is such a good villain and I kept seeing post on tumblr about how they probably chose Pierce because he looked like Steve and how they should have cast Chris Evans as a young Alexander Pierce if there was a flashback during that time.

Pierce knew he looked like the poster boy for military recruitment. It was not a problem for him. The army gave him order and structure and he needed it. With his position, he got what else he needed; dominance. He needed to be able to order others around. He needed others beneath him. 

The blonde would like to say that Vietnam did that to him, but he knew better. His father had drilled that into his mind since a young age. That was not a problem either though. He looked up to his father. He had been a good man before and after the war.

Pierce was pleased with where his life was going; especially as he walked the quiet halls of a remote New York base. He had been given orders by a CO to report there and that's what he did. The further through the base he went, the more he thought of the unit he was walking into.

HYDRA.

Pierce was not stupid. He knew it was the group that Captain America fought during the war. He knew what they did. Yet he could not find it in himself to care. The more he saw how stupid the America government acted and how little they did for the soldiers coming home, the more he saw his beliefs aligning with HYDRA.

That people were too stupid to give themselves order. Therefore more appropriate people would have to do it for them. 

The further he got, the louder the noise got as well. Pierce was a gentleman so he took off his cap and held it to his chest when he spotted some people in white lab coats. There were a few men that looked like guards with automatic weapons at the ready.

Now what could that commotion be about. When one of the doctors spotted him, their face lit up. 

"Commander Pierce! It is so good to see you. Please come here." Pierce was supremely intrigued now. So he stepped forwards until he was standing in front of what he presumed to be a window. His ice blue eyes looked over and he could admit that he was stunned by what he saw. 

Of course he knew a little bit about what he was getting into, but he thought "the Asset" would just be another weapon. Well, perhaps that's what was in there considering how the thing was acting; thrashing about and trying to throw itself at the glass window. The viciousness of the thing was like a wild cat, ready to pounce at the first unsuspecting prey it came across. Dressed in black combat gear, the thing looked the part. He stared at the shorter male chained to the ground. They kept his hands behind his back and a large black muzzle over his face. Pierce was not ashamed to say his cock hardened at said muzzle.

The asset's arm was plated silver with a large red star painted on the shoulder. They seemed to have just cut his hair because it was short with a bit that was longer at the top. Similar sharp blue eyes were wild as it stared at the glass; like it knew who was behind it.

"We were giving the asset maintenance when it went berserk." Pierce glanced at the six dead bodies in the room. It was pretty gruesome. One had a pair of shears stuck into his eye socket and a few of them had their necks completely twisted around. The weapon was powerful. Pierce already felt a surge inside of him.

This was what they wanted for him to control. Pierce felt himself grow harder at the thought of it.

"I see." Was his reply before the other doctor handed him a piece of paper. The blonde looked down at it and squinted, not exactly taking in what he saw at first. It was a list of phrases. Apparently they caught onto his confusion because the one that had first called him over started to explain.

"Sir. The uncanny resemblance to Steven Grant Rogers will allow you an easier dominance training over the asset. It responds well to blondes but more often than not they are killed for having the wrong eye color or are too short or too fat." Pierce glanced up with a skeptical eye. 

The doctor continued. "We ran data comparisons on the good Captain and your information and the matches are almost identical." This was said with a smirk so nasty Pierce couldn't help himself but smile as well. But that did leave a question. He knew a little about Captain America, but not much.

He did not know who would be so obedient to the late solider. The question never came from his lips though. Instead he just smiled, read a few of the phrases and then tucked the piece of paper into his suit jacket. The guards made noises of surprise when Pierce just walked in unarmed and unarmored.

At first he kept his back to the vicious weapon. It had been thrashing and trying to throw itself at the window but the chain had been too short, causing him to stop prematurely each time. So Pierce had already calculated the distance. He knew he would be safe with his back turned towards the volatile animal.

He took a few seconds in his mind, hearing the growling and grunting come rapidly closer to him before he turned. The weapon froze. Those big blue eyes filled with confusion and hope. So he really did look that much like the Captain. Up this close, he also saw how young the asset looked. No older than 23.

And that was pushing it. Pierce also read the files and knew that at this point, the Asset would be about 30 or 40 considering his date of birth. Cryogenics was a magnificent thing.

Underneath the muzzle, Pierce heard it intone something, a question. But he just smirked and used the first phrase. 

"Oh Buck. I finally found you." He said, his face taking on the brightest most Steven Rogers look it could. Tears slipped from its eyes and it dropped to its knees in front of Pierce. The blonde watched with great satisfaction as it tried to rub its face onto Pierce's pant leg and whimpered in sadness when it could not get close enough.

Taking pity on the poor animal, Pierce knelt down, still making sure to keep himself a little bit away. Those blue eyes, red from the tears, looked so happy. "Now no talking Buck. Can you do that for me?" Pierce made sure to use the weapons "name". He was getting a little impatient.

He wanted to see who this was. When the asset nodded its head, Pierce reached up. His large hands cupped the sides of the weapons face and fingered at the muzzles locking system. It moaned in happiness from the touch, obviously starved for affection after the years its been through.

Finally he was able to get the lock undone and slipped the muzzle off. That had Pierce pausing with a smile that was very not Captain America like. He quickly morphed it back into a sunshine smirk. Now he knew. Now he understood why the asset responded so well to tall, big, blondes with blue eyes and a bright smile.

James Buchanan Barnes looked just like he did in the propaganda videos; just far more lost, far more like a sad little puppy who had been beaten and bruised for years.

Pierce couldn't wait to hold the leash as he let his new attack dog out of its cage.


End file.
